1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibration test equipment and, more specifically, to the circuitry which is used to develop the vibration test signal used in such equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a growing need in a variety of industries for vibration test equipment. Generally, this equipment consists of a shaker platform which is driven by an amplified vibration test signal. Typically, the vibration test signal is initially generated as a sine wave or random noise. This initial signal is then processed by an operator-controlled console. The processed vibration test signal is delivered to the shaker amplifier, the output of which is delivered to the shaker platform.
Because of equipment failure or operator error, however, a vibration test signal is occasionally delivered to the shaker platform having a magnitude far beyond what was originally intended. This sometimes causes destruction of the equipment which is being tested. Depending upon the value of this equipment, the losses can be quite substantial.